Getting His Attention
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Legends fic. Roddy Piper/Jimmy Snuka.


_A/N: A request for mah lady Jeri. Based on events of the 1984 Pipers Pit with Jimmy Snuka. Hope it's what you wanted hun! And pls, pls, pls I'm begging you my readers, if this doesn't seem like Hot Rod, pls let me know. I don't want to tarnish that man's genius. Also I'm going on the fact that Snuka seemed rather quiet, so I hope I'm not too off on that. _

_I don't own these men, nor the infamous classic confrontation. That being said, ENJOY! my lovlies._

* * *

He sat quietly in the private locker room, staring at the jumble of material and pipes that were sitting almost regally on the couch while clothes and kilts littered the floor. His brown eyes narrowed as he flexed his large hands; watching the pull and flex of the sinewy muscles and a dark smirk curling his lips as he imagined sinking his fist into the overly loud mouth of the man that left the large goose egg on his head with a coconut. The door knob jiggled and Jimmy straightened as the door scraped against the strike plate.

"Well lookie who we have here, I thought that, I figured that you'd done been carried back to the zoo. Or didja forget your coconuts? Doesn't matter all I have are banana's anyways."

The insults, dripping in the light brogue were enough to send the dark haired man flying towards Rod again. The two men connected and grappled before the righteously enraged sun baked man over powered the Scottish loudmouth and tossed him over in the vicinity of the couch. The wooden feet of the piece of furniture screeched in protest as they were forcibly moved across the floor; a mere echo of the primal wailing that was issuing from Jimmy's mouth. The sandy haired scrapper swung, laughing when his fist connected to the side of Jimmy's head; snapping it sideways and making him stumble.

"Ya thought you could sneak up on ol' Hot Rod? Hah?!? No one, no one gets the drop on me…"

"Shut up already." Jimmy snarled as he shoved the slightly taller man away, "There are no cameras here for you show off for."

"Maybe I wasn't, wasn't showing off the for cameras? Didja ever think o' that? Well didja? I didn't think so. Too wrapped up in your own mind to worry about what us regulars are doin'." Rod spat as he moved around to the other side of the couch, running his fingers of the smooth wood of one of the pipes.

"You insulted my heritage, my people, me. If it weren't for the cameras then what was it for?" Jimmy asked, his voice back down to it's normal near-whisper state.

_You ya damn bloody hard headed fool, if it weren't for the fans or cameras, and it wasn't for me, who do you think it was for. _Rod shouted mentally, his eyes misting slightly as he narrowed the hazel orbs at Jimmy. "Wouldn't ya like to know. It'd probably blow your little feeble, your little mind."

Jimmy growled and stalked around the couch, his eyes watching Rod for any sudden movements; he might be all talk but he could move when he wanted too. The closer Jimmy got the more he noticed that Rod would play with his belt, his eyes darting around the room as he continually flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. The nervous gestures, so normal in action were out of place on Rod and made Jimmy pull up short; his dark orbs catching Rod's lighter ones and holding them until the brunette haired man looked away.

"Whatcha starin' at me for? Huh? Didn'tcha get enough? Ya want me to go head and whack ya again? Hah? Well do ya?"

Jimmy stayed quiet, watching each move, each deep inhalation; waiting for some little tick to give Rod away. Something was off, and he was sure that it wasn't Rod's brain this time. Once more Rod's hand moved down to the black leather belt; his fingers brushing over the gleaming silver buckle and leaving small, barely visible scratches on the high polished shiny material. Rod looked back and seen where Jimmy's eyes were trained and his hand fell away, falling limply to his side.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Rod squinted his eyes at the darker man, his lips curled and minutely quivering. "What are ya, one o' those bleeding ass fairies that Vince has running around back here? Ha? You wanting a taste of the ol, of the Rowdy one? Imma just tell ya now, my name ain't just for show big shot, but I'm betting that you can't handle, that you ain't ready for the Rowdy one. But it don't matter, because, well y'see, the Rowdy one gets off in sticking his willy winker in the warm pink center of a woman."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side, watching as every line in Rod's body tensed up as if he were awaiting an attack. Time crawled sluggishly between the two men, Rod not moving and Jimmy trying to figure out why he had really came to confront the loud mouth.

"Wasssamatter big shot? Don't be disappointed that the Rowdy one don't want you, I bet, haaa, I bet the women where you come from are used to it, betcha don't given them any loving, well ya better start being like the women, ya already got the silence down dontcha?"

Jimmy's brow, devoid of it's customary shelled band, furrowed and he took another step closer; Piper's jab at his virility stinging hard and making his blood slowly heat. The normally brash and cocky younger man retreated another step, his eyes opening wide as Jimmy reached out and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"You have insulted me and my heritage again. Maybe I should do the same to you…" Jimmy turned his head and looked over at the bag pipes that still sat reverently on the couch, a smile stretching his lips when he turned to look back at Rod. "Maybe I'll just take that worthless bag with the wooden sticks and toss it in the nearest trashcan." With his free hand he fingered the waist of Rod's kilt, "Or maybe I'll hire someone to turn all these skirts of yours into shorts since you're such a man…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rod bellowed, shoving Jimmy with both hands and sending him toppling backwards to the floor. "No one, and I mean no one touches my pipes nor my kilts! You wanna, you wanna talk about respect…" Rod didn't get too much further into his rant; Jimmy grabbed a hand full of the red plaid hem and yanked, sending the seething man floor.

The air was knocked from Rod's lungs by the impact and the surprised gape of his mouth gave Jimmy an idea that had he thought it out, didn't seem so wise at the time. He gripped the back of Rod's head and crashed their lips together, thrusting his tongue deep into the younger man's mouth and sweeping it around wildly, easily dominating the still stunned 'Rowdy One'. What was supposed to be a simple show of dominance turned into something else completely when Jimmy felt his body responding and he pulled Rod closer; crushing their bodies together and running his hands over the clothed skin possessively. He felt Rod shudder and he prepared himself for the fight that he knew would be coming. Instead Rod's arms wrapped around his neck and held tight; a slight whimper moving from his mouth into Jimmys'. It was a small concession, but it made Jimmy smile; finally there was something he had over the thorn that had been digging relentlessly into his side. When he pulled away he was panting slightly and Rod looked to be suffering from a similar fate; his lips swollen and his eyes glazed as if he had had one too many to drink.

"Seems that the man that accused me of being a fairy is a fairy himself." Jimmy taunted; the timber in his quiet words making Rod bristle and open his mouth.

"Now looookie here ya…"

Jimmy cut him off again by taking his mouth once more, lapping at the dark recess as his hands tore the kilt from his body; revealing that the younger man was found of briefs. Rod squawked into Jimmy's mouth and tried to wriggle away but the dark haired man held strong, tugging the form fitting under garment down and grasping Rod's thighs, digging his fingers into the quivering and jumping flesh until Rod moaned again; this one sounding as if it had been ripped from the very bottom of his soul. Like a man possessed Jimmy released Rod's lips and moved down to his throat, biting the jumping pulse and dragging his teeth over the sweat glistened skin in a primal act of marking. Hands that should have been pushing the tanned man away were instead gripping, and fingernails scrabbling against a muscled back as Jimmy took his time feasting on the salty flesh of Rod's throat and shoulders; wringing guttural utterances from the squirming and trembling man beneath him. Rod's arousal, impressive for a man that young bobbed between them, leaving a pearlescent smear on Jimmy's abdomen. A musky scent hung on the air, swirling around the two of them and drawing them both deeper into the hedonistic web that the argument had spiraled into.

"Ya, ya scared big shot?" Rod panted, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he shifted; rubbing slightly against Jimmy in the process. "A little hanky panky in the locker room don't mean nothing, wassamatter big shot; think that you'll be a fruit after this? Are ya scared? Maybe I oughta hit ya again with a coconut, might knock some sense into ya…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jimmy asked, rolling his eyes as he frantically tried to think of a way out of the situation even though his body was screaming at him to continue.

"Nope and can't nobody make me. Not you, not McMahon, not anybody—"

Rod's sentence ended on a howl as Jimmy whisked away his flowered wrap and impaled him; driving completely home and making Rod arch up from the cold concrete flooring. The pained noise made Jimmy stop and he stared down at where he and Rod were joined in the most intimate way possible; the tight, hot sheath pulsating around him and clouding his mind further.

"Are ya gonna move or are ya just gonna be still like a bump on a log, huh? Do ya know what to do? Or are ya that simple, in and out.." The insulting words were whined breathily, letting Jimmy know that he had the upper hand.

He withdrew slowly, gritting his teeth as Rod whimpered and cussed, shouting out loudly in his incoherent way and clawing at his back. With a quick thrust he bottomed out, once more bringing Rod's back up from the floor and making them both groan. A rhythm was soon established, Jimmy ramming completely home each and every time; the sound of their combined cries and slapping skin the only noise in the room as Rod panted obscenities and drug his nails down Jimmy's arms and back, leaving thin oozing trails of red in their wake. Jimmy's fingers were clenched in Rod's side; sure to leave black finger sized bruises, further marking the younger man as his own. He felt Rod tightening around him and sped up; angling his thrusts to hit that hidden gem that turned Rod's whimpers into throaty screams and slammed against it again and again until Rod erupted, coating both their stomachs with his thick, creamy release. The tortuous tightening of the already excruciating snug fit robbing Jimmy of what little coherentness he had left and he bit down hard on Rod's shoulder, jackhammering in and out rapidly before stilling as he shot his molten seed as deep as he could. Gently he slid free; shivering from the lost of warm and sat back on his heels, watching as Rod twitched and trembled from the encounter, his pretty pale lips parted as he panted softly.

Guilt washed over Jimmy and he quietly got redressed, wrapping the brightly colored fabric around his waist and waiting for the blow up he knew was coming. After a few minutes of silence, Rod pushed himself up on his elbows, a large grin on his face as his hazel eyes sparkled.

"If I knew all it would take to get your attention was to call ya a monkey I woulda done it a while ago," He laughed at Jimmy's surprised face, the noise ringing in the dead silence. "Wha? I can't deny that I've wanted ya, just had to make you think I didn't, wily like a fox, ya mighta've learnt something if ya watched closely."

"Y-you.." Jimmy stopped, his mind trying to wrap itself around what Rod was saying and failing.

"Tell ya what big shot; come find me when ya understand." Rod had gotten fully dressed and rounded up his things while Jimmy was thinking and he patted the dark man's cheek before smiling, "Just don't take too long, I don't wanna have to insult ya again, don't think I'd make through another round of that angry stuff."

With another laugh Rod vacated the room, leaving Jimmy still kneeling on the floor, only now a sly smile graced his face as the full impact of Rod's words sunk completely in. A laugh bubbled up in his throat and he wondered how he had over looked what was a completely obvious infatuation. He pushed up from the ground and started towards the door but stopped when a flash of red plaid caught his eye and he moved over and retrieved the garment; bringing it to his face and inhaling deeply as he stepped out into the hallway, plans of returning it already swirling in his head.


End file.
